


another prospective

by ColorMeHazelnut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Again, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Summer, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: 'What if I'm Sam the Surfer?'Dan imagines their first summer meetings as strangers





	another prospective

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for another fest. I'm so glad I get to post this. Enjoy!

'What if I’m Sam the Surfer?'

Overhead, Dan hears another announcement of a flight about to take off, ushering their passengers to hurry it up and board the plane. It's not theirs though. They have another hour to kill.

He takes his phone out and scrolls mindlessly.

' _I wouldn't be a_ surfer _. What? No. What the hell? No._ ' He thinks he doesn't have the body for it. Even the basic coordination skills of his too tall body is already a challenge on the solid ground. How is balancing on a surfboard will be any different? Maybe if he joined the rowing team back in university, it would be different? He used to swim a lot.

Dan glance at their suitcase filled with filming equipment.

What about Phil?

Phil would still be making videos, Dan decides in his mind. Or maybe working on projects like short films. Something creative. Something to channel that creative energy out. A medium to express his out of the box thinking so people and even himself could enjoy.

Phil could be on a business trip. Maybe there's a filming project on the other side of the world. Maybe with a group of professional people. Maybe with a couple of friends. Phil would take a few days to film, edit. And he would spend the rest of his time there exploring the place, trying out different sweets, taking 100 pictures of the view and checks into the most expensive hotel to the highest level just for the breathtaking night view of the city lights with warm pizza by his side.

And Dan?

He likes to think he's on a summer vacation. Off to visit a family somewhere. Or maybe just some time alone to be with his thoughts. A break from his work. What would be his work? Dan could never see him doing anything other than Youtube right now. But maybe, somehow, he finds a way to channel his own creativity even not through making videos.

But how is Dan, an ordinary person in this airport, try and cross path with this Phil? No tweets. No mentions. No pictures.

"You look like a sad pimp sitting there, staring at the wall."

Dan wants to chuck this Phil at the back of his head. He is trying to create a timeline where they meet at an airport on one summer-y afternoon and he would like to do that in peace thank you very much.

Phil stands beside him, glasses and all black quiff, smirks at Dan's narrowing gaze. He is holding a box of probably too sweet pastries in one hand, and two large cups of coffee on the other. How is Phil balancing them from all the way back from the cafe, Dan wonders sometimes.

Just as Dan is about to spew out his mini complaints, Phil takes a step, possibly to sit down, when his feet fails him. Phil missteps, and tips forward, only for Dan to catch his arms before anything could fall and spill onto the airport floor.

And Dan, as much he doesn't want to admit to reading a lot of romance fiction, thinks, ' _Maybe is this it? Is this how we met if we are just strangers at the airport?'_

  
Phil is laughing, even while he is straightening himself, that dork, and sighs in relief when nothing is damaged from the fall.

"You need to get those legs fixed Lester. You're gonna kill us both one day."

Phil shares his pastries with him. Or more like enthusiastically shoves them into Dan's hands for him to have the same experience.

Dan takes a bite.

Still too sweet.

* * *

   
' _Or what if Phil is Sam?_ '

Dan allows himself to stare at Phil, who isn't wearing anything special really. Just an old blue shirt with white stars, a shirt Phil specifically chose to pack and wear for this night of the fireworks.

Phil's laughing merrily with one their crews, his arms on his hips, legs apart, smiling so wide. And Dan feels detach, an out of body experience, to see Phil just there, not even a meter apart, but somehow Dan is now really seeing him. _Really_ looking.

Phil nowadays looks like someone popular, that one friend who is incredibly friendly, charming. Charismatic. Confident.

Handsome.

And Dan feels like falling in love all over again. Shy. Sweating all over the place over a crush. Wondering if that cute, nerdy guy would ever like to watch the fireworks with him on the beach.

Phil makes his way back to Dan, still giggling and says, "They don't have another spare towel. You mind if we share?"

He doesn't. Of course he doesn't. Dan doesn't mind having another reason to sit so close to Phil. And somehow Dan's brain interprets Phil's smile is a smirk and his head is tilting to the left, looking adorable and yet-

"Just don't hog all em or I'll be flicking sands into your shirt all night."

Phil doesn't purposely starfished on the small towel (Dan wishes he stops with their blankets when they sleep too), and Phil make sure Dan's butt is sand-free for the rest of the night, sitting so close Dan wonders if he sees the constant blush creeping down at the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

“Or maybe we're both Sam...?” Dan wonders out loud.

Phil swats a flying insect with his water bottle. Dan takes it from him before someone leaves Florida with a face surgery.

"That crocs looking at me weird. It's looking at you weird as well!" Phil seems delighted at this  and he crouches down. Dan is ready with his hands to pull them both out if the croc decides for an early snack of two tall men.

They _are_ in the middle of a tour right now.

Then later, they would get bored and find something cold to eat. Have ice cream drip down their fingers, and Dan smile fondly at Phil who's trying to catch them all with his tongue.

He does want to be like those strangers in his head. Meeting together at a different place. They were both maybe a little older. Probably wiser? Something different. Maybe straight out of a romance novel.

But when Phil quietly bump his hips against his as they walk on the darkening street, steals a sweet kiss by an alleyway, his hands and lips sticky from the ice cream, Dan thinks, ' _Or maybe this. This I can have. This is what I want._

Just them. Their own beginnings. Their own endings.

Their own story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi at my tumblr @colormehazelnut :D


End file.
